


Charmed

by silkplants



Series: My Boyfriend, the Witch [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "Alfred is gay and thinks Arthur is cute", Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, alfred f jones - Freeform, aph, i promise I have stuff written from Arthur's pov, im moving everything from tumblr over to ao3 and i'm moving all my favorite fics first, im realizing some of my fics have a similar theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkplants/pseuds/silkplants
Summary: In a world where magic and mythical creatures are the norm, Alfred is just a normal guy trying to run his family's restaurant. He tries not to get mixed up in magic and spells, at least not until he meets the new town witch.





	Charmed

When a witch moved into town, Alfred didn’t know what to think. The quaint little seaside town he lived in was mostly human. Although there was a small population of merpeople and a family of selkies when the witch flew in and didn’t leave no one knew how to respond. Mythical peoples were one thing, but having someone in the town who could perform magic was something else altogether.

It didn’t help that the witch tended to keep to himself, either. His apartment near the beach was on the top floor. Within days he’d conjured up a launchpad, and could often be seen flying to and from his home on the broomstick he’d brought along. Alfred wouldn’t say anyone disliked him, but he’d never heard of anyone meeting or talking to him. If anyone knew anything, Alfred was sure he would have heard about it. His family owned the busiest restaurant in the town, and he worked there knowing that he would one day inherit it. Jones Crab Shack was a community hub, and if there was any gossip, it would pass through eventually.

In all honesty, Alfred didn’t expect to hear anything about the witch. He was there and he hadn’t done anything to make anyone worry, so it was honestly none of Alfred’s business. The witch could do whatever he wanted, Alfred supposed. He wasn’t bothering anyone, so there was no reason for Alfred to care. He just kept working his day to day life, serving a restaurant full of happy guests and then closing it up at the end of the day.

In fact, he was in the middle of closing up when he heard a light tapping on the glass door.

“Sorry, we’re closed!” Was his automatic response, and although that would generally deter people, it seemed like this one wasn’t going to leave without making their voice heard. They tapped on the glass again, a tad harder this time, and finally, Alfred turned to see his visitor.

There was a man roughly his age outside the door, tapping on it with the end of his broomstick. He had a large pointed hat and rich violet skirts, and he had small charms all over his outfit. Some of them were stars and moons, others were symbols Alfred didn’t recognize. There was no mistaking who this was. The witch was paying him a visit.

“Um..hey there?” Alfred greeted, opening the door slowly. “We’re like, closed at the moment, I can’t make you anything to eat.”

The witch’s shoulders relaxed. “No, no, I…do you have any spare crab claws? This is a seafood restaurant, yes? Please, I need them for a potion and I’m fresh out and this elixir is very time sensitive- I’ll pay you, of course, am I’m dreadfully sorry for disturbing you after hours. I normally would never do this but I’m fresh out.” The witch pushed his hat back and met Alfred’s eyes.

Alfred’s cheeks flushed red. He didn’t know what he expected, but this witch was absolutely stunning, from his freckles to his feathery blond hair to his bright green, almost ethereal eyes.

“..Don’t worry about it,” Alfred replied once he’d found his voice. “No charge, uh, you can take whatever you want. What’s your name?”

The witch seemed surprised at Alfred’s question. It made him smile, though. “It’s Arthur. You know, you’re the first person to ask me that.” He followed Alfred into the restaurant, and to the back. “I assume you’re a Jones since from my understanding this is a family-run establishment.”

“Aha, yep! Alfred Jones, at your service.” Alfred packed up anything he could spare into a to-go bag, and handed it to Arthur, rubbing the back of his neck. “So uh, what sorta potion are you making?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “I thought that potions just used like, bugs and dirt and weeds and stuff. Sorry- was that rude? I didn’t mean to offend ya, potions are cool!” Alfred backtracked but paused when Arthur snorted, chuckling under his breath.

“No worries, Alfred, that’s a common misconception. There are the occasional insect-based recipes, yes, but for the most part, potions are made to drink. Us witches don’t want to eat dirt any more than you do, so we make them out of more…palatable ingredients. It’s the magic that makes them powerful anyway- we just need a good base for the magic to adhere to. Different bases for different potion types. And, well, I happen to like crab. As for this potion, well, it’s just for sleeping. Sometimes I lie awake at night, you see.”

“Oh! Gotcha! Well if you like crab- or any sorta seafood really- you should come here!” Alfred smiled as they walked back to the entrance. “It’d be cool to see you again- not many people know you yet, so you could meet people here!”

Arthur contemplated this for a moment. “I have been under the impression that most the townspeople are..nervous around me. Are you positive that would change?”

Alfred nodded. “The people here are really nice! I guess they’re just..apprehensive about newcomers. They’d love ya, though, I’m sure of it.”

That made Arthur smile. “Then I will come back here soon. To meet them. And also to see you again. You’re very sweet. And kind- thank you again for all this.” He gestured to the bag.

Alfred laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he held the door open for Arthur. “Aw, don’t mention it. Anytime.”

Arthur picked up his broom, smacking it against the ground. It glowed for a moment, then started to float. He climbed on, meeting Alfred’s eyes and giving a small smile. “Until next time, then. It was lovely to meet you, Alfred.” He flew off, stopping to wave once more before he zipped around the corner and was out of sight.

Alfred sighed, leaning against the doorframe. He wished he’d plucked up the courage to introduce himself ages ago. He’d spent maybe a maximum of ten minutes with Arthur and was already enamored. Was that an ability witches had? Or was he just cute? Alfred didn’t care- not really. All he was really focused on was when Arthur would come back and the way he would ask him out.


End file.
